Harry Potter y la Segunda Guerra
by xxFrankoxx
Summary: Harry Potter y compañía se embarcan en nuevas aventuras en busca de los Horroruxes, grandes batallas nuevos amigos y amorios... la ultima batalla se acerca pero que lado triunfara?.. entra y averigualo!


Una noche estrellada se podía ver desde los terrenos de Londres donde ninguna nube cruzaba el despejado cielo. Pareciera que nada pudiera pasar esa noche, pero en el mundo de un joven de 16 años que se encontraba acostado era muy difícil no pensar en las atrocidades que podrían estar pasando en ese mismo momento. Y es que ese joven no era cualquiera, ese joven era Harry Potter. Y en su mundo, es decir, el mundo mágico se llevaba a cabo una enorme guerra entre el bien y el mal, de la cual Harry era parte esencial.

Harry miraba las estrellas de esa noche, le gustaba alejarse de los problemas que acontecían en el mundo mágico. No quería afrontar la realidad, no quería aceptar que ahora se encontraba solo en el mundo, no tenía ni a Sirius lo más parecido a un padre del que tuviera conocimiento, y ahora, no tenía a su mentor, Dumbledore, quien le había encargado la importante misión de destruir los horrocruxes para poder vencer a Lord Voldemort.

Mientras trataba de alejar su mente de los problemas no notó como una lechuza se acercaba a lo lejos hasta que se encontró a dos metros de el. Esta al verlo tan cerca no alcanzo a detenerse y chocó fuertemente con Harry. Al centrarse en el presente Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara por sus labios, había reconocido de inmediato a la lechuza Errol, la lechuza de la familia Weasley.

Desató el papel con cuidado de no lastimar mas de lo que ya estaba a la pobre lechuza, le convido un poco de agua y comida de la jaula de Hedwig la cual se encontraba afuera cazando alguna rata que se encontrara por las cercanías., luego de alimentarse la lechuza uló agradecida y emprendió su camino devuelta.

Harry agarró el pedazote pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo.

_Que tal Harry!_

_Espero que no hayas olvidado los planes que tenemos para este verano y el próximo año escolar por que ni yo ni Hermione lo hemos hecho y estamos ansiosos de comenzar una nueva aventura. Por otra parte esperamos que vengas a la boda de Bill y Fleur como lo habíamos acordado, mamá dice que habló con Minerva y dice que mañana a las 12:00 a.m. te pasaremos a buscar así que prepara todas tus cosas._

_Hermione llegó hoy en la tarde, no me lo esperaba, pero como están las cosas ya nadie dice nada por miedo a que alguien que no deba este escuchando, pero en fin, me alegró de sobre manera volver a verla, pero pasa mas tiempo con Ginny que conmigo, todo el día se la pasan hablando de hombres.  
_

_Espero verte acá mañana._

_Saludos _

_Ron._

Alfil saldría de esa casa, nunca había pasado un verano tan corto en casa de los dursley no alcanzaba a llevar tres semanas y lo sacarían de ahí, estaba rebozante de alegría pero no pudo sentir un pinchazo de celos al leer que Ginny y Hermione se la pasaban hablando de hombres, no quería dejar a Ginny pero era lo mejor, no quería ponerla en riesgo, no quería que la usaran en contra de el, no quería que la lastimaran.

Así pasó las horas hasta muy entrada la noche, no quería dormir, no quería cerrar los ojos y volver a ver nuevamente todas estas atrocidades, no quería volver a conectar su mente con la de Voldemort ya que aunque había intentado aprender Occlumancia no había podido perfeccionarla y solo era capas de escapar de la mente de su enemigo después de cierto tiempo.

Últimamente Voldemort había estado aprovechando nuevamente el lazo que los unía y torturaba al joven Harry todas las noches mostrándole como torturaba a sus prisioneros hasta la locura.

Entrada la madrugada Harry no aguantó más y callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se encontraba en un lobby muy conocido para el, quizás demasiado, a lo lejos podía observar una pileta con la forma de dos magos, un centauro y un elfo domestico, y para su horror detrás de él se encontraban por lo menos veinticinco personas con capas negras y blancas mascaras cubriéndoles el rostro.

- Muy bien mis queridos mortifagos, esta noche será importante por lo que no quiero errores, Mcnair, tu equipo se quedará acá, no quiero que nadie entre o salga, Bellatrix tu y tu grupo deberá ayudarlo en caso de que la orden del pajarito en llamas aparezca, Malfoy vamos, ya sabes que hacer dijo Voldemort penetrando con sus rojos ojos a cada uno de los presentes y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy padre.

Se movilizaron rápidamente hacia el ascensor y subieron hacia el despacho del ministro, la abrirse la puerta los dos guardias que se encontraban custodiando el pasillo no alcanzaron a reaccionar y sin alcanzar a moverse lo ultimo que vieron fue un par de ojos rojos y un rayo de luz verde envolviéndolos.

- Movilízate quiero hacer esto rápido Lucius dijo Voldemort mientras Malfoy abría la puerta de enfrente y se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que le daba la bienvenida a Malfoy padre y el ascensor volvía a descender con Voldemort dentro.

Harry no podía creerlo, nuevamente se encontraba en la mente de Voldemort y como siempre no podía hacer nada para evitar las acciones del mago tenebroso.

Al llegar abajo Voldemort pudo apreciar como sus mortifagos luchaban encarnizadamente contra los aurores y la orden del Fénix, las cosas estaban bastante parejas, por un lado se podía ver a Bellatrix torturando a un auror de pacotilla mientras que muy cerca de donde el se encontraba un auror apresaba a el inútil de McNair y sin pensarlo dos veces levanto la varita y eliminó al maldito auror para luego liberar a McNair.

- Entupido, te dije que no quiero prisioneros, ahora ve y elimínenlos, Malfoy no tardara en bajar musitó Voldemort y en el mismo instante se metió entre los duelistas para comenzar a atacar.

- Pudo ver mientras lanzaba un bombarda al pecho de uno de los aurores como Dolohov lanzaba la maldición rompe huesos a una chica de cabello rosa y como a su izquierda Bellatrix utilizaba la maldición sectusempra contra el viejo auror Moddy, una cicatriz mas en el rostro no le aria mal.

A los pocos minutos de pelea el bando de la Luz se encontraba en clara desventaja, no podían aguantar más

Voldemort se movía con una agilidad sorprendente, y lanzaba hechizos de una magnitud increíble luego de derrumbar a un auror con la maldición Cruciatus se puso de frente a un hombre de entrada edad, se veía bastante cansado y utilizaba una capa de segunda mano que se encontraba rasgada y con manchas de sangre en ella.

Harry que aun no podía cerrar la conexión con Voldemort no pudo mas que sorprenderse y angustiarse, no podía ser que frente a el, frente a Lord Voldemort se encontrara el único merodeador que quedaba, no podía creer que Remus Lupin se fuese a enfrentar al ago tenebroso.

- Bombarda susurró Voldemort y un hechizo de intenso color anaranjado se dirigió rápidamente hacia el antiguo profesor el cual lo alcanzó a esquivar por los pelos y detrás se escuchó el grito de un mortifago que se encontraba peleando de espalda a ellos

Sin girarse a mirar Remus contra ataco rápidamente, uno tras otro los hechizos salían de la varita del profesor y uno tras otro el mago tenebroso los repelía sin ningún tipo de problema hasta que uno le generó un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

- Pagaras por eso, musito Voldemort mientras se tocaba el pequeño corte del rostro. ¡Sectusempra!, el hechizo salio de la varita de Voldemort con una intensidad impresionante, ni siquiera el escudo creado por remus pudo detenerlo y al cabo de unos segundos el merodeador se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo sangrando por todas partes. ¡Crucio! Y el rayo dio de lleno en la espalda del profesor el cual comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el piso.

- Ahora veras infeliz¡Bombarda Máxima!, grito Voldemort lleno de ira. Harry no podía creerlo, no a Lupin, no a el. El rayo se dirigió al cuerpo de Remus Lupin el cual lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin alcanzar a reaccionar, Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar la perplejidad de su contrincante pero sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían unos centímetros antes de que el hechizo lograra tocar al viejo profesor apareció un escudo azulado absorbiendo el hechizo y en un segundo dos figuras con capas blancas y encapuchadas aparecieron entre Remus y Voldemort.

Una era más bien baja y por la pose que tenía al mantenerse en pie, se podía notar que era una mujer, al contrario de su acompañante que según su pose se podía notar que era hombre más bien alto.

- Llévatelo y luego vuelve, le dijo el encapuchado a su compañera mientras este levantaba la varita en dirección a Voldemort y la encapuchada desaparecía junto al profesor.

Esto fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver Harry antes de despertar muy alterado en la cama de su casa en Privet Drive preguntándose como estarían todos, que es lo que hacía Voldemort en el ministerio con Malfoy y quienes eran esos dos sujetos que habían salvado a Lupin de una muerte segura.

Después del sueño del ministerio y la batalla entre los mortifagos y los aurores Harry no puedo volver a dormir, en parte por la curiosidad que sentía por saber quienes habían sido esos dos encapuchados de blanco que habían rescatado al último de los merodeadores del impacto de la Bombarda de Voldemort. Escribió una y otra vez una carta a Ron, preguntándole que había ocurrido aquella noche, si la batalla era real o una ilusión producida por Voldemort con el fin de torturarlo, o si para variar, había conectado su mente y visto todo lo ocurrido. Luego decidió esperar a Mc.Gonagall que de todas maneras llegaría trayéndole noticias frescas antes de que la lechuza alcanzara a ir y a volver.

A las 12 en punto Harry ya estaba preparado. Había empacado absolutamente todas sus cosas porque esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, abandonaría Privet Drive para siempre y sería un mago libre. Llevó sus maletas y a Hedwig al living y se sentó en el sillón a esperar a que la nueva directora llegara. Se extrañó cuando sintió nostalgia de abandonar la casa de los Dursley, al fin y al cabo, eran los únicos familiares reales que poseían aunque nunca lo trataron como tal. Tenía suerte, los Dursley aprovechaban el domingo para dormir hasta tarde así que no tendría que perder tiempo en despedidas, explicaciones ni malos ratos con sus tíos y su primo.

Sonó el timbre y Harry rápidamente abrió la puerta para poder marcharse luego y llegar a la Madriguera. Reconoció a la profesora Mc.Gonagall de inmediato pensando que ahora que no estaba Dumbledore esta sería su nueva mentora, nada extraño considerando que ella siempre había tenido un instinto maternal con Harry y había procurado protegerlo y vigilarlo dentro del colegio. Lucía diferente, se le habían venido los años encima. Estaba pálida, cansada, ojerosa. Daba pena su estado, todo se debía a Voldemort y era una razón más para Harry para vengarse.

- Sr. Potter, está listo para volver a realidad? – dijo Mc.Gonagall como saludo refiriéndose claramente a los sucesos en el mundo mágico. – Más listo que nunca – le respondió Harry saliendo con ella junto a su equipaje y su lechuza por la puerta para no volver jamás. Se detuvo en la entrada y echó un vistazo a la ventana de la pieza de sus tíos. No le sorprendió ver la sombra de Tía Petunia tras las cortinas, ella lo sabía.

- Anoche pelearon en el ministerio ¿no? – preguntó Harry para descifrar el misterio de los encapuchados de una vez por todas mientras caminaban por la calle de Privet Drive.

- Has estado soñando Harry? – Lo miró pero no esperó a que le contestara – lamentablemente anoche sí hubo una batalla. Murieron muchos aurores, era más mortifagos esta vez, pero no te preocupes. – Su tono calmado trataba de tranquilizar a Harry, como siempre hacían todos los adultos que lo rodeaban al hablar sobre este tema. Harry necesitaba más información. – Pero vi a Lupín enfrentarse con Voldemort y luego dos encapuchados de blanco llegaron. Quienes eran? No pude dormir pensando en eso, fue verdad o una simple ilusión? –

- Fue verdad, estamos casi tan impresionados como tú. No sabíamos nada de ellos hasta anoche, pero gracias a Dios que llegaron. Salvaron a Remus, son partidarios nuestros Harry, nuevos integrantes de la Orden. Estarán en la Madriguera así que podrás conocerlos cuando lleguemos allá. Ahora, debemos llegar a Londres en donde Arthur y Ron nos estarán esperando.

Harry tuvo que llevar a la profesora hasta Londres ya que esta no entendía mucho sobre el sistema del mundo muggle. Ya en la capital Harry divisó a Ron elevando su mano en el aire para indicarle que estaban ahí.

- Allá están los Weasley, ve con ellos, yo tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos de Hogwarts. Nos veremos en unas horas. – Y luego de decir esto se marchó. Harry cruzó la calle saludando con su mano al Sr. Weasley y a su amigo que lo esperaban contentos en la otra esquina.

- Harry! Que gusto me da verte bien. Vamos, vamos el traslador está por aquí cerca. Y comenzó a avanzar tirándolo de la manga. – Han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente pero hoy no es día para amargarse. Entonces Harry recordó el matrimonio de Fleur con Bill y sintió una repentina alegría.

- Como has estado amigo? Has tenido muchos sueños? – Preguntó preocupado Ron – quiero decir, con tantas cosas que han ocurrido no me extrañaría si Voldemort se ha estado entreteniendo mostrándote lo que hace.

- Sí, así es, anoche de hecho tuve uno. Observé la batalla en el ministerio sin poder hacer nada más aparte de sentir rabia contra Voldemort y miedo por todos los aurores que estaban peleando.

- Así que viste la pelea de anoche eh? – Preguntó el Sr. Weasley – no fue una de nuestras mejores batallas. Pero sabes Harry? Ya vendrán tiempos mejores y hoy tenemos un matrimonio que celebrar. – Le sonrió y siguió caminando junto a su hijo y él.

Así llegaron al traslador que resultó ser un basurero oculto en un callejón. Pusieron sus manos sobre el y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraban en los terrenos de la Madriguera. Era un bonito día, digno de la celebración que se iba a efectuar. Se notaba un vibra optimista a pesar de la batalla de la noche anterior, como si todo girara en torno a Fleur y Bill, un paréntesis dentro de la realidad. Sin embargo, Harry solo estaba preocupado por lo que había visto en su sueño, quería agradecerle a esos dos tipos por salvar a Lupin, ver como estaban todos y por supuesto, ver como estaba Ginny.

Al entrar a la casa Harry pudo ver a Hermione ablando con Ginny en los sillones de la casa, a su parecer Ginny se veía hermosa como siempre, esta no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y seguía ablando naturalmente con su mejor amiga. En la cocina la Sra. Weasley se movía de un lado a otro apurada arreglando todos los detalles que pudiese antes de la boda de unos de sus hijos mayores. Percy jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Moddy. El resto posiblemente estaba repartido por los pisos de la casa, los cuales no eran pocos. En ese minuto la Sra. Weasley se percató de su presencia.

- Harry! Querido! – y se dirigió a él con los brazos abiertos en el aire abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos – estaba tan preocupada por ti cariño, que bueno que estés aquí con nosotros nuevamente. – Gracias Sra. Weasley – respondió Harry agradecido por las atenciones que le daba.

Ginny miró hacia la puerta y al ver a Harry comenzó a ponerse roja. Hermione se levantó de inmediato a saludar a su amigo, a diferencia de la otra que vaciló un poco en hacerlo. Harry se sonrojó al ver que se acercaba Ginny pero la saludo tranquilo, sabía en el fondo que lo que había hecho era lo correcto si quería protegerla de las manos de Voldemort. Comenzaron a hablar animadamente de las 3 semanas de vacaciones que llevaban separados en el primer piso de la casa de los Weasley sin embargo, todas las voces se callaron al ver una de las lechuzas del ministerio parada en la ventana. Acababa de llegar y traía en su pico una carta junto al periódico "El Profeta" enrollado.

- Qué habrá sucedido ahora? – preguntó Arthur Weasley mirando preocupado y extrañado a Moddy y a su señora. Caminó hacia la lechuza y le arrebató la carta y el profeta. Antes de abrir la carta ya había descubierto cual era el problema. La portada del diario decía en letras grandes "Primer ministro Cornelius Fudge asesinado en el ministerio" – sin mencionar ninguna palabra le entregó el periódico a su señora quien dio un grito de asombro y le anunció la noticia a todos los presentes. – Niños, tenemos que hablar ¿porque no van a sus piezas un minuto? Luego los llamaremos.

Los 4 jóvenes subieron la escalera y entraron a la pieza de Ron, la cual no estaba vacía. Adentro estaban dos jóvenes más quien Harry reconoció inmediatamente como los encapuchados del ministerio.


End file.
